


The Next Battle

by mickey0107



Series: The True Darkness in People [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adiren's Mother comes, Adrien has internal conflict, China as setting, Chloe isn't a bitch anymore, F/M, More powers!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickey0107/pseuds/mickey0107
Summary: Marinette has faced her inner demons and has conquered them. She and Adrien have gotten together until something goes unexpected. Another villain has popped, but is more powerful than anything they have ever faced. They must travel to China in order to face that villain. Master Fu and Felix have to still decipher the book. Meanwhile new heroes are chosen for the job to protect China and the miraculous. A story of love and new friendship.





	The Next Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you are reading this one, then you cannot. You have to read another book first which is called "A happy life turned upside down" This book is a sequel to it so you won't know what is really happening yet. Anyways try to read the first book first then this one. So this story happens after a couple months after the incident.
> 
> Translation:  
> Niánqīng de yīgè: young one

(Marinette's P.O.V)

     "Come on Tikki. We have to get to school or else I'll be late and Miss Bustier will get angry at me again." Tikki opens her eyes and then jumps up. 

     "Marinette!" She looks at me and giggles. "Sorry. I thought that you were still asleep." I open my purse and she gets inside. 

     "I've gotta hurry." I race through the kitchen and downstairs. "Bye Mom. Bye Papa!" Then I rush out the door before I hear their response. I run all the way to school. Then I just barely make it and sit in my seat. 

     "Wow, just barely made it." I laugh nervously at Alya. It seems that she doesn't remember anything from the incident. I sigh and nod at her. 

     "Morning to you too, Alya." Then Nino turns around. 

     "Morning Marinette." I smile at him. 

     "Morning Nino. Where's Adrien?" Nino shrugs and right on cue the door opens to reveal my boyfriend for 3 months so far. 

     "Morning dude." Adrien smiles at Nino and bumps fists with him. 

     "Morning Nino and Alya." Alya waves at him and Adrien turns his gaze to me. His face lights up a bit more and he makes a bigger smile. "Morning Marinette." I smile at him. 

     "Morning, Adrien. Why are you so late today?" He scratches his head. He always does that when he gets nervous. 

     "Um....Nowhere important." He laughs nervously and Miss Bustier walks in. Then class starts.

* * *

 

(Adrien's P.O.V)

     I take Marinette aside after class. Alya starts to giggle and I sigh. "Marinette. Master Fu wants to talk to us after school today. He says it is really important." Marinette nods and I smile. 

     "Come on Lovebirds, breakup. I still have to talk to my best friend." Alya takes Marinette away and they start to talk. I sigh and Nino pats my shoulder. 

     "So did you get it?" I nod. I take out the box and open it to reveal a necklace with a heart around a ladybug. I asked for this personally. "It looks perfect. I'm sure she'll love it." I nod my head and sigh. I really hope that she'll like it. I see Alya and Marinette come back and Marinette is blushing a dark red. 

     "We'll leave you too love birds for now. Adrien, you better do it." I gulp as Alya gives me a fierce glare. 

     "Adrien, what does she mean by that?" Marinette looks at me and her eyes almost suck me in. 

     "Uh.....I have....um....something for......uh.....you." I take out the box and give it to her. She opens it and looks at it. She smiles and takes the necklace out. 

     "I love it." I smile as it gleams in the light. "Thank you, Adrien. Can you help me?" She pulls up her hair which she wears down now and I help her put on. Then I smile as she puts down her hair. 

     "Beautiful." She blushes and nods. 

     "Thank you. We should get going to Master Fu's place." I nod and we walk together to Master Fu's place. 

     "Master Fu?" I see Felix lift his head. 

     "Oh, hey guys. Yeah, Master Fu will be up in a minute. He's with a customer. Here, I'll get you guys tea." Felix walks past us and I sigh. Felix still had feelings for Marinette. I sigh as Marinette sits down. She looks up at me. 

     "What's wrong?" I smile and try to show her a fake happy face. 

     "Nothing. I just need to talk to Felix. That's all." She nods, but I can tell that she is worried for me. I walk to were Felix was preparing the tea. 

     "Hey, Felix. Are you alright?" He glances at me and sighs. He runs his hand through his hair. 

     "I don't know what to do anymore, Adrien. You have Marinette and I have nothing. You have all your friends to hold onto, but my mother left me. Alright! That's the story. I thought that I would just need Marinette and she would hold me onto the world. Adrien, you have almost everything. Friends, family, and a beautiful girlfriend. Look at me, I don't have anyone." He sighs again and sits down. I sit down on the chair across from him. 

     "Hey. You are never alone. You are my cousin. You have Marinette as a friend who cares about you. You have Plagg, Tikki, Master Fu, and Wayzz. We will always be there for you. Don't ever think you are alone. I can bet you Marinette will be there for you. I bet she has already forgave you about the past. Felix, don't think like this anymore. My mother left me as well. My father is now out of my life. You may not think we are the same, but in a way we are similar. You just have to lean on the people that care about you. Lean on Marinette. Lean on me. Cause I'll be there when you are feeling down." I get up and put my hand on his shoulder. "Felix, I'll always be there for you. Just ask for help." Felix looks up at me and smiles. 

     "Thank you." He nods and stands up as well. I remove my hand from his shoulder. "I really needed that for the last 3 months." I chuckle and I hug him. He hugs me back and then the kettle starts to stream out water vapor. "I should get the water ready." I nod and walk out of the room. Felix comes out seconds later with 4 cups of tea. He also has some Camembert, cookies, and candy. Tikki and Plagg fly out of Marinette's purse and start to nibble on their desired food. Then Master Fu and Wayzz enter the room. 

     "Ah, you could make it. Thank you for coming on such short notice. Felix and I have been deciphering the book as much as we can. It mentions more miraculous. Are you familiar with the Chinese zodiac?" I nod my head and take a sip of my tea. 

     "Do you mean about the dragon, snake, horse, sheep, monkey, rooster, and so on?" Master Fu nods his head. 

     "It seems that the creator of the miraculous knew something that no one else did. But referring to this book is hard to decipher. It is written in an ancient Chinese language which is now forgotten. I do not know of anyone that can read this, but I thought maybe one of you might know some people." I only know modern Chinese and I don't know anyone that-. I look at Marinette and she seems deep in thought.

* * *

 

(Marinette's P.O.V)

     Someone that I know that can speak ancient Chinese. I think Jie Jie might help me, but it is hard to find her. Maybe I could ask my mother, but I'm not sure. "Master Fu." He looks to me. "Can I ask my mother? She may be able to read this. If not, then I have someone else on my mind." Master Fu nods and hands me the book. I take it and put it into my bag. I see Tikki and Plagg looking at each other. 

     "What's wrong, Plagg?" Plagg looks to Adrien and then to me. Then he sighs. 

     "It is alright, Plagg. Tell them. They might as well know as the dangers they might face in the future." Now I'm confused. What did they mean by dangers? 

     "Alright. Alright. There will be something huge soon. It might just swallow the world whole, but only the miraculous can stop it. Jie Jie was the only Ladybug so far to face this danger. And we fear that since you are her descendant, it might affect you to. And seeing the incident from 3 months ago, we may fear that this danger is beginning to break free." Tikki bites into her cookie to pause. 

     "What is this Danger?" Master Fu looks at Adrien and I.

     "An ancient God. As you know Marinette, there is nothing in this world that doesn't already contain good and bad. But once there is Light, there must be Darkness after. He is an ancient God of Darkness. He goes by the name of Veblous. He was sealed by Jie Jie, but he is now breaking free. He can only break through with the powers of the miraculous and the blood of the first Ladybug. Which falls to you Marinette." This was all coming so fast. I shake my head. 

     "So you are saying that an ancient god wants to kill my girlfriend?" Plagg shakes his head. 

     "No, he doesn't want to kill her. Since Jie Jie was almost like the embodiment of light, he wanted to take all the Light from her to make her so Dark that she will be the one to turn the world into Darkness. Now with Marinette being the descendant of Jie Jie, Marinette is almost like the embodiment of light. Marinette, he may even try to kill Adrien a couple times and even try to kill the people that you care about just to get to you. Do not worry, they will be safe." I stand up. My head was swimming with all this new information. 

     "Marinette-" I raise my hand to stop Adrien from talking. 

     "I need to go home. Come on Tikki." Tikki flies into my purse and I walk out of Master Fu's house. I walk home in silence and walk up to my room without even acknowledging my parents. I sit on my bed and sigh. "Why didn't you tell me this before, Tikki?" Tikki floats down and sits next to my head. 

     "You didn't need to know at the time. Also I didn't know that you were an ancestor of Jie Jie. I don't know why Veblous wants to rid of all the light from you, but I believe that you and Adrien will conquer this obstacle." I shrug and my trapdoor opens. I looks to see Mom smiling up at me. 

     "I brought up your dinner." I nod and Mom sets the plate on my desk. Then she sits on the side of my bed. "What happened?" I shake my head. 

     "Nothing." Mom smiles at me. 

     "I know it's not nothing. Marinette, I know you better than everyone. You are my daughter. I know when you are feeling down or happy. And I know right now that you are feeling down. What's on your mind?" I sigh and sit up. Tikki sits on my mother's shoulder. 

     "Do you know ancient Chinese?" Mom smiles at me. 

     "I might if I see it." I grab my bag and take out the book. Then I show it to her. She takes it and opens this. Then she starts to look through it. "What is this about?" She shows me a page which the whole thing is scribbled over. 

     "I don't know. I can't read it." Mom shakes her head at me. 

     "I can't make out most of it. I can only make out some of it." I nod and Mom hands me back the book. "Sorry, I wasn't able to help you as much. But I did recognize a saying." I look up at Mom. 

     "What does it say?" She smiles. 

     "Gàosù wǒ, wǒ huì wàngjì, gàosù wǒ, wǒ kěnéng huì jìdé, qiānshè wǒ, wǒ huì míngbái." I didn't understand at all. Mother smiled at me and Tikki smiled. 

     "What does that mean?" Mom laughs at me.

     "It means, 'Tell me and I'll forget, show me and I may remember, involve me and I will understand.' Does it make sense to you?" I shake my head. Was it some sort of puzzle? I sigh and Mom kisses me on the forehead. "Don't stay up too late, alright?" I smile and nod. Then she closes my trapdoor. 

     "Do you understand Tikki?" She shakes her head at me. "Of course you don't. Do you think I can communicate with Jie Jie?" Tikki shrugs. 

     "I do not know. Most Ladybugs couldn't communicate with the past Ladybugs. You can try." I nod and fold my legs. "You have to meditate. Clear everything from your mind." I close my eyes and breath through my nose and out my mouth. Then everything disappears from my mind and I feel at ease. Then I feel a warmth enveloping me. Then I open my eyes and I'm somewhere white. 

     "Whoa. Where am I?" I look around and see Jie Jie standing there behind me.

     "Hello Marinette. You have asked to see me, Niánqīng de yīgè." I nod and Jie Jie stands there ready for my comment. 

     "Have you ever faced a god by the name of Veblous?" Her expression falters. 

     "Veblous?! Have you met him yet?" I shake my head and she breathes out a sigh of relief. "Good. He will kill you." I blink. 

     "Wait, Tikki told me that he wasn't going to kill me. He was going to make me destroy the world." Jie Jie shakes her head. 

     "No, he was after Chat. Since at that time, Chat Noir was the son of that vile monster. He wanted to kill me and make Chat Noir take his side. But I was in the way because Chat noir chose to stay with me. We fell in love at that time. Veblous wants to end you life since you are in the way of the one thing he wants. He wants your Chat Noir. But I do not think that this Chat Noir has the blood. For he is not Chinese at all. There must have been more to the story after we sealed that monster." Everything was so confusing. I sit down on the floor. 

     "So you mean that he isn't after me. He is after Adrien?" Jie Jie nods. "But how can Adrien have the blood of the first Chat Noir? If I have the blood of both of you?" Jie Jie sighs. 

     "My Chat had a brother. Veblous did not know about him because we hid him before Veblous could find him. Also, Veblous doesn't need your blood. He needs Chat Noir's blood. I believe that the blood was given to another. Can you ask Tikki about it?" I nod. 

     "But what about the creator? I found a saying in one of the book. I was wondering if you knew what it meant." Jie Jie nods. 

     "Tell me." I sigh.

     "Tell me and I will forget, show me and I may remember, involve me and I will understand." Jie Jie seems to think about it. 

     "I did meet the creator once, but then he disappeared. I'm sorry to say, but I have no idea what it means. I cannot help you even if I knew." I nod and Jie Jie sighs. "The Creator is a mysterious person. He may not even help you or maybe he might just tell you one thing." I nod and then Jie Jie starts to fade away. 

     "Thank you." Then I blink and I'm back in my room. It was still dark outside.

     "So did Jie Jie tell you anything?" I nod. I have to tell them about what I've learned. I pick up the book and put it back inside of my bag.

     "Tikki what time is it?" Tikki flies around me. 

     "It's almost ten o'clock." I've been talking to Jie Jie for 2 hours?! It didn't feel that way. 

     "Anyways Tikki, do you know anything about the old french Chat Noir?" Tikki seems to ponder a bit. Then she nods. 

     "I don't remember him well, but he did say something about Veblous." I nod and fall back asleep. What if Adrien was a descendant of another Chat Noir? I shouldn't think about it right now. I'll tell everyone tomorrow. I have to get to bed.

* * *

(Adrien's P.O.V)

     "What is this place?" I look around. It was pitch black then I see another man standing behind me. "Who are you?" He smiles at me and I feel like I know him. 

     "Bonjour, Adrien." His accent was purely French. "My name is Axel Lucroy. I was a Chat Noir with my lovely ladybug, Jeanne d'Arc." He smiles at me with a flirty grin. 

     "Why talk to me though? I'm not the one that Veblous wants." Axel looks at me sadly. 

     "He is after you, Adrien. You may not now, but I have the blood of Veblous inside of me. The first Chat Noir was his ideal son, but he did not carry they pure blood of Veblous in him. I do." Blood of Veblous? Does he mean son?!

     "Then why would be after me? I don't the blood of him inside me." Axel smiles again. His eyes did not match his smile. 

     "Marinette will explain almost everything tomorrow at Master Fu's place. Adrien, you are my descendant. I know it may sound confusing, but Veblous wants to kill Marinette. Only your blood will break the seal that Veblous is held under. That seal has been fading away for centuries. He cannot kill Ladybug if he does, he will throw you into eternal darkness. Please help explain or else someone you know will come to kill her." Then he starts to fade away. 

     "Wait! I still have more questions!" I reach out to him, but when I open my eyes again, I'm in my bedroom with the sun already in the sky. 

     "You alright? You were mumbling in your sleep." I nod my head. 

     "Yeah, yeah. I just have a lot on my mind so far. Let's get going to Master Fu's place. Marinette has to have some news by now." And I don't know what to believe right now.


End file.
